A Taste of France
by isabelonker
Summary: The Largos were not the only successful family in the city. The Legrand's had created synthetic foods, since the epidemic had affected animals as well. Their company name? SynthInc! The Legrand parents also had one thing, no three things, two daughters and a son. [LuigixOC, PavixOC, AmberxOC] [Smut, Foul Language, and many more!]
It was the glorious year of 2056, an epidemic arose that caused human organ failure. Eventually, the only cure was the transplants of new organs. Then GeneCo had been born! The epidemic had not only affected humans, but animals as well. Numerous animals had died and produced a scarce in food, until an invention of synthetic foods. A chemist, Lawrence Legrand, had begun the creation using resources that could never run out. Lawrence named the company, SynthInc.

Lawrence, a middle-aged man, looked exceptionally good for his age. He had a head full of raven black locks that was short at the bottom, but medium length at the top. He had a square jaw, and a gorgeously shaped nose. His blue eyes had a gaze of wisdom. He originated from France, and grew up in the city. When he got into University, he majored in chemistry and even got PhD in the subject. While in University, he met a gorgeous blonde named, Melanie, who he met at a frat party and they hit it off pretty quickly. Melanie had medium curled blonde hair, and forest green eyes. She majored in Business and wanted to start a business of her own. As the years passed by, the epidemic occurred and fortunately for them, Lawrence started up the SynthInc business alongside Melanie. Later, they had three children of their own.

The eldest daughter's name was Audrey Legrand. She was quite tall just under 6 ft, but she had muscle, not too much though. She had her mother's blonde tresses that stopped just above her shoulders in soft curls, and her father's piercing blue eyes. She was quite beautiful the city called her, but they immediately regretted that when meeting her in person. Her fuse could be turned on quite quickly and could not be turned off, once set on. No one could understand where she got that from, but Lawrence said that she reminded him of his mother sometimes.

The middle daughter's name was Juliette Legrand, she learned the most French out of the three. She stood at average height and held a voluptuous body frame; double-D breasts, an hour-glass figure, and a small waist. She had platinum blonde hair that reached to the top of her bottom that was always straight, and had the same blue eyes her father has. Her face was beautiful, and every man had wanted to be with her, especially Audrey's boyfriend. When Audrey had caught her boyfriend in bed with Juliette, she stormed out in a rage and saw the butler carrying a tray of tea (The tray consisting of a tea pot, two cups, sugar and creamer) for her parents. Audrey, in a jealous rage, grabbed the tea pot and ran back into the room throwing the water at both the man and woman. The scorching hot water had hit the man, and the right side of Juliette's face burning off the skin. Juliette's parents paid for the reconstruction of their daughter's face, and, as she wanted, the side of the destroyed skin to look like masquerade mask.

The final child with the Legrands is Claude Legrand, and he was the tallest out of the three siblings. He had a skinny complexion, and was basically a carbon copy of their father. He started drugs at an early age when his so-called friends offered some cannabis, which he accepted. Later, he begged his parents to get muscle transplants for a girl he wanted to impress that was way out of his league, they gave in. He goes to his close friend, Graverobber (or as he likes to him "GR").

Mommy and Daddy wanted to give their children the best and looked to their friend and colleague, Rotti Largo. As their companies sponsored each other, the Legrands thought it was best for their children to meet the Largos.

* * *

It was the night that the Largos and the Legrands were to meet each other's family's. It was going to be held at a private Italian restaurant that was owned by Rotti Largo. The parents already were dressed; they were only waiting on their children.

Claude was in a nice suit, but he was laying on his bed and a needle beside his hand, "Damn, that feels good…"

Audrey got dressed in appropriate attire which was black dress pants, a skin tight white collared shirt, and high heeled boots. The eldest child walked down the hallway to go downstairs to the awaiting parents. As she passed by Juliette's room, she heard the distinct sound of moaning, groaning, and thumps. Audrey rolled her blue eyes and pounded her fist against the door.

"HEY, JULI-SLUT! STOP WHOEVER YOU'RE FUCKING AND GET READY!" Audrey huffed and walked down the staircase.

Juliette sighed as her sister yelled beyond the door and looked down at the handsome male servant, then whispered against his lips, "We will finish zhis later, oui?"

The male servant, Gerald, nodded and bit his lip in anticipation, "Oui, Mademoiselle Juliette."

Juliette pecked his lips and giggled, "Call me, Julie, mon amour."

Gerald sighed and his cock twitched within her, making her gasp softly, "I-I'm sorry, Julie, but you're making me all…"

Juliette placed a finger on his lips and smirked, "Tell me later, hmm? I must get ready before my sister threatens to stab me several times."

The middle Legrand child got off the servant sighing at the empty feeling within her. Gerald grinned and placed on his servant garb, and left without saying anything. Juliette grabbed a black dress that had a plunging heart neckline that stopped midthigh, her breasts almost spilled out, and black strapped pumps that had studs to the back of them. She put on a red thong and brushed out her long blonde tresses not bothering to straighten them. Julie put light foundation, then thick eyeliner and mascara on, before placing on a deep red lipstick on. As she finished, she looked into the mirror and giggled in approval. Julie left her bedroom and went downstairs to see her older sister next to her parents.

"Where's Claude?" Juliette asked and placed a hand to her hip.

"Right here." Claude sauntered down the steps, taking his time.

"Damn it, Claude, are you high right now?!" Lawrence yelled at his younger child.

Claude closed his eyes and put his hand out, "Calm down, Dad, I am alright? But I can still understand you, so don't get your knickers in a twist, alright? Hahaha, knickers…"

The youngest Legrand child walked outside the house to the limo, and Lawrence rubbed his forehead in agitation, while Melanie rubbed her husband's shoulders.

"Come on, honey and girls!" Melanie called out to her daughters to go to the limo with them.

"Coming, Mom! Let's go, Juli-slut!" Audrey yelled and walked behind her parents.

Juliette was on her phone and texting some random man, "Oui, oui…"

"Alright, you three, now do you guys know who the Largos are or do I have to educate you like goddamn children again?!" Lawrence asked, with anger.

"The Largos are the owners of GeneCo, and they are Rotti Largo, the father, Luigi Largo, the eldest, Pavi Largo, the gayest, and Carmela Largo, the sluttiest." Audrey answered her father with a smirk.

"The youngest doesn't go by Carmela anymore, she goes by Amber Sweet." Melanie smiled softly at her daughter.

"That sounds even more stupider." Audrey huffed and filed her already sharp nails.

"Sounds hot, can I fuck her?" Claude asked and looked at his father for approval.

"Of coure… NO YOU CANNOT, CLAUDE! That is a family friend, god damn it!" Lawrence stressed.

"Sorry Dad, thought she sounded hot." Claude raised his arms in defense, then placed them behind his head.

"Are we almost zhere, Papa?" Juliette whined and fixed her dress' heart neckline.

"Non, mon cher, in a few minutes." Lawrence wrapped an arm around his wife's waist, looking out the window.

For the next few minutes was complete silence, and they basked in it. The dysfunctional family; a temper-tantrum elder daughter, easy going middle daughter, zydrate addicted young son, and normal parents wanting nothing but the best for them. The limo had jerked to a stop and the driver parked, running around the car to open the door.

"We have arrived, Monsieur Legrand." The chauffer bowed and held the door open.


End file.
